Commander Black
'''Commander Black '''is a BLK Soldier TF2 Freak concept made by YouTube user KingCobra7. His ambient theme is Terminator - Main Title by Brad Fiedel. His combat theme is Action (Hard - Part 2 - Electric Guitar) from The Darkness. Biography Commander Black was once an ordinary Soldier who was the 2nd in command of a massive BLU team faction, who had a BLU Pyro assigned to bodyguard him at all times. He worked under the authority of his general, who despised him due to his constant failed attempts at winning battles against the opposing RED team, always resulting in being mocked and berated. One day, he was ordered by his general to attack a base where the RED team was testing unknown and unusual experiments. Immediately, after Black left to rally his army, the general ordered one of his top Snipers to assassinate him. When questioned, the general proclaimed that he no longer was welcome on the BLU team due to his failiures, and had to be disposed of for good. Meanwhile, Commander Black and his forces battled the RED team at their base. Both sides were quickly experiencing casualties, with neither gaining the upper hand. Black infiltrated the base to examine the experiments, only to find a mysterious red glowing crystal. Upon coming into contact with it, it immediately sensed his hatred for his general and all who opposed him and then knew what he wanted. It then transformed him into the being he currently is today. Black gained immediate knowledge of his powers after his transformation, and proceeded to wipe out the entire RED team for good. Suddenly, the BLU Sniper appeared and fired a bullet directly at Black's head, but it was immediately blocked by his forcefield, alerting him. He incapacitated the Sniper and demanded to know the meaning of this assassination attempt. The Sniper nervously proclaimed that the general ordered him to. Angered, Black finished off the Sniper and headed back to his main base, where he proceeded to slaughter his former general with his newfound powers. He then took command, and rallied the remainder of his faction back to the base, where he killed them all after describing his new plan, for fear that they would turn on him. Immediately, his Pyro bodyguard became suspicious and had concerns about his plan for taking over the TF2 Freak World. The ruthless commander advised his servant that he "couldn't see the future clearly" and needed a "change of vision". Using a high degree of his power, he transformed the Pyro into the malevolent Pyreaper, and they have both been scheming plans for world domination ever since. Personality and Behaviour Commander Black is absolutely merciless. He shows no regard for any living being in the world. He only has concerns for his hunger for power and his task to conquer the entire TF2 Freak World, and possibly the world itself, which he will stop at nothing to achieve. He has an absolute hatred of all who oppose him, no matter who they are, and will not hesitate to slaughter them before his eyes. Even his subordinates cower in fear before him. Despite his cold nature, he shows some regard for his enforcers. He approves of Pyreaper's loyalty, Medimancer's intellect, and Tyrant's hatred for their foes. However, he has serious doubts about Uplink and his Ioquacious attitude. While he was a normal Soldier, Commander Black was strict and very serious. He had an extreme hatred of his general, and always wished he would get dethroned one day. He was always bad at setting up battle plans and his tactics were very poor. In spite of his aggression, he displayed some emotion towards his Pyro bodyguard for being very loyal to him. He always relied on him to aid him, and still relies on him today since his transformation. Powers and Abilities Commander Black's powers allow him to stand up to even the strongest of freaks. He possesses a wide variety of dark powers which he can manipulate in any way he wishes. *He is capable of flight, which is useful for evasion, although he cannot fly too fast. *He is also capable of firing dark energy balls at his targets, which can incinerate regular mercenaries and injure stronger monsters. *He may also conjure glowing red melee weapons made of dark energy into his hands. These weapons range from daggers to greatswords. He is extremely skilled with these weapons. *He can move any living object with his mind, and is able to kill it in various ways by doing this. Examples include breaking their necks or tearing their limbs off. *An invisible forcefield surrounds his body, which can shield him from many attacks at any angle, even in various directions. Faults and Weaknesses While Commander Black has power over most freaks, he still has some uniform weaknesses. *As a being of darkness, he is susceptible to light-based attacks. *His forcefield can only protect him from targets he is aware of. Stealthy freaks can use this as an opportunity for a sneak attack. *His attacks are not very effective at long range, and can be evaded easily. Trivia *Commander Black has gone through many changes. *As a normal Soldier, he wore a Team Captain, a Fancy Dress Uniform, Manntreads, a Killer's Kit (Style 1), and a Gentle Manne's Service Medal. Notable Videos *Meanwhile... Category:Berserkers Category:BLK Team Category:Concepts made by KingCobra7 Category:Elementals Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Leaders Category:Magicians Category:Soldiers